Milos Ancevski
Milos Ancevski (born May 11, 2000 in Novi Sad, Serbia) is a Serbian racing driver who is currently competing in the RaceDepartment Simulated Career for Arrows. He races in the Grand Prix 4 Touring Car Championship for Apex Racing Team. In the Epsilon Euskadi series, he races with Apex Racing Team. And in the WipEout Racing Series, he races for Qirex Research and Development. His #1 fan and rival in all series was Andy Black, until he decided to change his rival for the 1997 season of F1. F1 Career 1992 In 1992, Jordan signed Ancevski to drive for the team. He replaced Jimmy Laad, who moved to Benetton-Ford. His teammate was Manolis Sigoulakis in his debut year. The season, overally was a good rookie season for Ancevski. He finished with 15 points, 1 pole position but with no podiums, though he lost 1 podium on the last lap at Imola. Paired with Manolis Sigoulakis, he managed to bring Jordan 4th place in the Constructors' Championship. 1993 The 1993 season went poor, as Ancevski retired from the first 5 races of the season. The points were not looking likely afterwards, and Jordan was the only team yet to score points. After a set of bad results, he managed to achieve a 5th place in Monza, whch was totally unexpected by everyone. The season overally was so bad, that he decided to break up the contract with the team, and to move into Sauber, along with Joel Rautavaara. 1994 The 1994 season will start with Ancevski and his teammate in Sauber, hoping to get a title in his new team. The season in which he hoped to get the title got riuned by a series of DNF's again. He still doesn't have any points, and it is looking very unlikely. This season is even worse than the 1993 one. Not even Monza brang a suprise, as he DNF-ed. He came really close to points on Spa, but crashed on the penultimate lap from P6 1995 The Serbian driver started the season awesome with his new team, Forti, managing to actually finish the season opener. And it was in the points aswell! On the very next race, he managed to comeback from a poor qualifying result, and get his first ever podium in F1. But after Catalunya it started all going downwards, and when he had a chance to comeback, the car failed and forced him into retirement 3 times in a row. After getting a Forti renewal achieves another points finish, but a bit too late to get happy about. 1996 Ancevski was quite happy after signing a renewal with Forti, as that also meant he could stay with his current teammate Joel. He plans to get at least a top 10 finish, but he'll try to push for a top 3 this year. Again, GP4 says no to that, retiring the Serbian from P4 in Melbourne, the season opener. His plans have now switched to helping his teammate Joel win the title, but GP4 said "no" to that aswell. His teammate ended the season with 9 retirements in 16 races, with every finished race apart from Melbourne being a points finish. 1997 Ancevski signed for Arrows after Forti decided not to compete in the 1997 season. He stated in an interview that he will "retire if he doesn't get the title, as he has lost his only rival now". Complete results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) Touring Car Career Season 1 In the first season of the series, Milos teamed up with Rami Saidy to drive for Forza Turismo GP. The first race was good, but in the 2nd one, he was the only retired car, which slowed him down quite a lot. After that, he went on to assist his teammate in order to get WDC success. His teammate made a mistake after the round of Monza, which has cost him the drivers title. After he got his first win at the A1 Ring, he requested a bit of assistance from his teammate, to help the Serbian get P10 in the drivers, but Rami denied that and tried to get the title at Spa, but it didn't work out. Rami underperformed at Spa, And Milos had 2 final DNF's to finish in 14th place. This decision by the Brit to not help his teammate forsed Milos to leave Forza Turismo afterwards. His biggest rival in the series was NFS Gamer. He finished ahead of him multiple times until then, his rival finished in the points at Spa. But in the final races of the season, he retired in both races along with his rival. Season 2 The Serbian paired with a new teammate at Apex Racing, hoping to have a better teammate and more success. He was greeted with 5th on the grid, and 4th in the first race, but also a retirement in the 2nd race, which is the same scenario as last season. He didn't manage to climb up in the 3rd race but his teammate almost got a podium which he was really happy about. 2nd race proved much better for the entire team, they got their first double podium, Milos's first podium in that season. In the 3rd race at one of his favourite circuits, he managed to get another podium in a legendary Online Martini Racing 1-2 finish. Season 3 Season 3 started off poorly for the Serbian, once again. Apex had a very good debut qualifying with Opel to get their first front row lockout. But, in the race, Milos made a mistake, which costed him a victory. In race 3, e also didn't have speed in the wet, and could barely hold on to 6th place ahead of his charging rival Andy Black. Complete results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) Epsilon Euskadi Career Season 2 Milos needed to be pleased with the role of a test driver in Season 1, but he got the seat for season 2, in Smokers Paradise. Smokers Paradise didn't make a mistake with signing him, as Milos won his first ever race! But then a serie of DNF's stopped him from having a shot at the title. He didn't win another race that season. His results were really inconsistent. Overally, he finished in P9 in the standings, after failing to score any point from really good qualifying results in the last few races. Due to a series of DNF's from Smokers Paradise, he decided the team wasn't good enough for him, and he left the team. He joined a newcomer team, that participateed in the last few races of season 2, alongside Joel Rautavaara Season 3 Milos left Smokers Paradise to join the Monaco based Apex Racing Team, and it seemed to have been a good choice. He finally got lucky in one serie, and managed to score quite a lot of points. First non-points finish was the race of Wales. But then, after the race of Serbia, there was a major downfall in Milos's results. He got involved in at least 1 incident in every race! (2 of those which he was on pole). Jimmy Laad's hit from the back in La Dehesa was the most emotionally painful one. He ended the season by winning the Finnish GP, the home GP of his teammate, bringing at few smiles to the crowd as he ends the season in 3rd place 1 point ahead of 4th. Season 4 After the new rules arrived with the engine choices, Apex Racing went for the safe option to choose Hart, as it had a lot of reliability to prove, and went in their style of "getting taken out", as it needs many pitstops, but is a really light due to that. But it was a let down, and it left the team trailing at the back of points positions. Complete results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) * = Season in progress. |} Category:RD Users Ancevski, Milos Category:GPTCC drivers